


Sweet Cheeks

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes, madeliefjes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Cupcakes, Flirting, M/M, Stripper Harry, University Student Louis, and harry is a savior, and harry is happy he doesnt at first, but louis doesnt recognize him at first, im terrible at writing flirting i think, who recognizes louis, whos laptop is about to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeliefjes/pseuds/madeliefjes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I will be coming," Harry chuckled at his own pun, mid-sentence, "but will you be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation: https://vk.com/away.php?to=https%3A%2F%2Fficbook.net%2Freadfic%2F4489760

Harry sat in the corner of his favorite coffee shop in London. His back was pressed against the wall, legs stretched out underneath the table. The coffee shop was always busy, but now, it was peak hours. People rushed around him, ordering their coffee and heading on with their busy lives. There were a lot of men in suits and tons of university students, but he just enjoyed watching everyone and thinking about what their everyday life must be like. 

He sat there for at least an hour every day, just enjoying the sight, after he got off of work. He worked overnights in the strip club. Sure, he got himself dressed appropriately before going out for his coffee, but he always was afraid of someone recognizing him from his job. 

He wasn’t ashamed of his job. In quite, he, in fact, loved it. He got attention from attractive men and women, and he walked out with a hell of a lot more money than most people make in a week, some nights. Last night was one of those nights, thankfully. So, instead of getting his medium iced caramel mocha latte, he went for the large. He could waste the extra thirty minutes today. His shift last night wasn’t too exhausting. 

He noticed a lean, younger man on his laptop at the table across from him. Most of the tables there were two tops, except for two tables on the opposite side of the coffee shop which sat four people each. Harry was at one of the two-top tables, and the man sat at one as well, even though he _clearly_ needed a bigger table. He had his laptop, textbook, and notebook, all sprawled out of the table, and Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. His coffee was low, and his croissant was just now crumbs. He couldn’t do anything but sit there and watch. He didn’t miss those days. 

Louis on the other hand wasn’t enjoying this at all, the exam and probably his overuse of coffee were making him so nervous his hands were shaking. How could he have forgotten that it was today? Now he was sitting there, looking everything up, watching not to spill coffee over his stuff. The location he had picked out wasn’t the best either, the noisy tables around him were _very_ distracting and they probably wouldn’t give too shits if he asked them to tone it down. 

So he didn’t. 

He was thankful that Niall did make the call, reminding him of his exam which was supposed to lift his grades for the better. He simply replied that he _of course_ hadn’t forgotten about it while he started to run around his dorm, grabbing the stuff he needed and going to the closest free WiFi coffee bar. 

“Oh no,” he said to himself, getting a notification that his laptop was about _ten_ minutes away of dying while he was only halfway of his exam. Just his bloody luck. Louis started to look around nervously, hoping to notice that there were plugs available at a free table. But none of them had one, except for the table were a tall, long haired man was obviously looking his way and quickly looked down as he met Louis’ gaze. 

_I’m going to fail._ Louis thought to himself. _This is it. I might as well die right here and now._

He looked up again, seeing the man staring at his phone. The man was really all hope Louis had left in the 5 last minutes of his laptop’s life. 

_Fuck._

Louis couldn’t close his laptop, because otherwise, the test would automatically close out and he would get whatever he had on the test right now. He glanced down at the screen. A 46. He would get a 46 on this test if the laptop either died or closed on him right now. Bloody wonderful. 

He _could_ email his professor and explain the situation. Or he could power through the other forty questions in the next five minutes and hope for the best. Or he could just accept his fate. _Or_ he could go ask that man for the stupid charging port that he was _not_ using. 

He contemplated on what to do when another notification popped up on his screen, reminding him of his ever-draining battery. Louis swallowed thickly and closed his notebook and textbook. 

He went over to the table across from him with the curly-haired man, and of course, like himself, he managed to stumble on the two meter walk there. 

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, quietly. Harry looked up from his phone. 

“Yes?” 

Louis was shocked he even replied, honestly. He figured that he would have gotten no answer and would have then gotten his stupid 46 on this test. He stuttered for a second before he regained his composure. 

“I need to sit here,” he said. 

That came out wrong. 

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him and took a long sip from his coffee, waiting for more from the other man. 

“I need to charge my laptop, please. It’s the only port and I need an answer in fifteen seconds before I fail.” 

“Oh. Um. Alright, I guess? I can switch seats, no problem.” Louis didn’t necessarily want him to move, though. 

Sure, it was Harry’s regular spot. Hell, he never even noticed the charging port next to him. He also had never been here relaxing this long, either. He was nearing on two hours in the coffee shop. 

“No, no. You can stay there, you don’t have to move. I won’t take up all the room. Promise.” 

Louis leaned his books against the windowsill. He’ll have to do with the internet rather than his notes, for this time. 

Harry was looking rather confused at the boy, who was too busy putting in the charger and sighed in relief as his computer was now alive again. 

He focused on the screen, groaning as he realized he _would_ need his textbooks after all. Carefully he placed it on the table, trying to use as little space as possible before going through the pages. 

“I’m sorry again,” Louis said softly, eyes still on the book. “I really need to pass.” 

Harry just smiled in amusement, sipping his coffee and studying him. “Don’t worry about it.” 

_Fuck._ Harry hoped he didn’t recognize him. That would put a damper on a good day, probably. 

Louis found it difficulty with finding the right answers and not taking all of the space by his textbooks. He nervously glanced at Harry, who kept looking at him curiously. 

“Do you need help with that?” He said, putting his phone down. 

“W - What? Are you serious?” 

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t,” Harry smiled, moving his stuff away and grabbing two textbooks. “What do you need to know?” 

“Five symptoms of Borderline Personality Disorder.” Louis said, looking at Harry as if he were an angel fallen from the sky. “You really don’t have to do this you know.” 

Harry looked through the pages. “Impulsive and often dangerous behaviours, extreme reactions to abandonment either real or perceived, chronic feelings of emptiness and/or boredom, intense and highly changeable moods and inappropriate, intense anger or problems controlling anger.” 

Louis wrote down the answer and went to the next question. He was able to answer this one by himself, but the other man insisted on helping. 

“Fine. But I know this!” 

“Maybe you don’t.” 

“I’m sure I do.” 

“Just bloody tell me. Let me help.” 

“Three symptoms of generalized anxiety disorder. And the answer is restlessness, fatigue, and sleep deprivation.” 

Harry nodded. 

“Next?” 

“You really don’t have to do this,” Louis said, thankfully. 

“Maybe I’m just doing it so you won’t knock my coffee over.” 

“There’s nothing left,” Louis replied simply. He typed away at some of the questions without bothering the other man. 

“Well, regardless. Let’s pretend there is.” 

“Don’t go all glass half-full or half-empty on me, there,” Louis said, smiling. He never really was a flirt -- especially to strangers, but this man seemed relaxed enough and didn’t seem totally against sitting across from him, otherwise, he would have moved, right? 

Harry smiled flirtily at Louis, looking through the pages curiously. “Psychology, huh?” 

“Yep,” Louis replied, filling in yet another answered he knew by himself. 

“Smart kid,” Harry said, winking playfully. “Next question?” 

“Symptoms of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?” 

“How many?” 

“Three.” 

“Having things orderly and symmetrical, fear of contamination or dirt, and aggressive or horrific thoughts about hurting yourself or others.” 

Louis nodded and hummed in agreement. If he hadn’t actually _known_ his shit, he wouldn’t have known if Harry was making up answers or giving him wrong information. He would never say that he knew it though, because he loved the attention that he was getting, and he wasn’t going to deny help, especially since the test really could boost his grade. 

“Last question,” Louis stated. 

“Let’s do it.” 

Louis read over the question. 

“Oh! Easy! I know this.” 

Before Harry could even protest, Louis had clicked on the answer and submitted his exam. 92%. Not bad. 

“Not fair! What was it on?” Harry pouted. He was suddenly interested in everything that Louis was learning. He never made it past first year at university. He dropped out because he had better plans, at that point. 

“Narcissism.” 

Harry scoffed and flipped through the pages, looking for notes on narcissism. 

“Oh! Who is Zayn?” Harry asked, curiously. Zayn’s name was written on the page with a quick sketch of him and then a middle finger next to it. 

“Aye! No looking!” Louis scolded. He reached for his notebook, but Harry kept it just out of his reach. 

“Who _is_ Zayn?” Harry repeated, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. 

Louis rolled his eyes, “He’s my roommate actually. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“Then why so defensive about me seeing it?” 

“I just don’t like people going through my stuff, do _you?_ ” Louis sassily cocked his head. 

“Alright, I believe you.” Harry wriggled his nose, smiling. “Did you draw it though?” 

“No, he did, in fact.” He said, putting his stuff away. “He thought it was funny.” 

“I must admit it _is_ funny.” 

“Not so funny when your teacher asks for your textbook to make sure they’re giving you the right page number,” Louis sighed, reminded of the look on his teacher’s face and how hard Zayn was laughing at it. 

Harry just chuckled and handed the book back to Louis. 

“You’re a real angel, you know that?” Louis said, looking at Harry. “You totally saved my ass. I owe you badly; let me buy you a coffee.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry said, feeling quite flattered. 

“Order whatever you want, you can even take a cupcake with it.” 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

“Really, really.” Louis winked, closing his rucksack and taking in Harry fully for the first time. He hadn’t realized when he was in front of his laptop how good looking Harry really was. His long curls, his dimples, his cheekbones and those hands. 

When the waitress came over, Louis ordered a caramel macchiato and a chocolate cupcake. 

“I want another iced caramel mocha latte, and one of those rainbow cupcakes.” 

The way his cheeks were turning slightly pink and the way he said it made Louis stomach flutter. 

“Rainbow, eh?” Louis chuckled. “Those were always my favorite until I had the chocolate one. Those are better, at least, in my opinion.” 

“I may have to try it one day, then,” Harry remarked. “You’ve been here before?” 

“Yeah, of course. Who hasn’t been here? I used to take my sisters here quite a bit when they were younger. We don’t talk as much now, but I try to treat them whenever I’m with them.” 

The waitress brought over their drinks and cupcakes. Louis handed her a bill large enough to cover both of their orders and she nodded graciously, before leaving their table. 

“What’d you study in school?” Louis asked. 

Harry shrugged. 

“I started as engineering. That then changed quickly to archaeology. Then, I dropped. Wasn’t for me.” 

“Oh?” 

Louis had hoped that Harry would elaborate, but he knew that trick. Harry kept quiet and sipped on his coffee. Louis waited, but nothing else came out of Harry’s mouth. 

“Are you a psychology major?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head and copied Harry’s tactics and refused to elaborate. Harry held back a smirk once he realized what Louis was doing. 

“You want to know everything about my life without even knowing my name, eh?” Louis asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“And I thought the other way around. I’m Harry.” 

“Louis.” 

Harry awkwardly stuck his hand out, and Louis took the cue and shook it firmly. Awkward. 

“So what is your major then, Louis?” 

“Graphic design. Psychology is one of the general requirements. I quite suck at it, to be honest.” 

Harry nodded, remembering his university years. Yep. Dropping out was definitely the better choice for him. 

“So what do you do actually?” 

_Fuck._ Of course he had to ask. And he wouldn’t be too ashamed to say it if it weren’t for the innocent, cute student in front of him. 

“I dance.” He said, fumbling with the hair tie on his wrist. 

“Oh cool!” Louis replied, sipping his coffee. “Where?” 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Somewhere. You wouldn’t know the place.” 

Louis looked suspicious. 

“I’m a stripper,” Harry blurted out. 

He looked at Harry in surprise. “Really?” 

“Yes.. Really.” 

“Aren’t you like _way_ too good looking for that? If I may say so.” 

Harry grinned and looked up at him, biting his lip. “You think so?” 

“Most definitely, you could be like a model or something.” Louis was now totally _not_ blushing. 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

“I wouldn’t dare to,” Louis winked, hiding beneath his cup. “I just thought you’d need to know.” 

“Good,” Harry said, biting his cupcake. “Thank you, you’re not too bad yourself really.” 

Louis definitely knew where this was going and his heart started beating fast in excitement. 

“ _Not too bad_ , huh? In comparison to the filthy men who watch you, I guess?” 

He rolled his eyes, “They aren’t all old, filthy men. Some are -” 

And then it hit him, three nights ago when there was a man with the same piercing blue eyes looking at him in awe as he ripped off his shirt on stage. That little smirk as he locked eyes with him and continued to watch him the whole dance. 

Louis cheeks seemed to have turned dark red in the seconds of silence, almost as if he knew Harry was realizing it. 

“You _knew_ that right?” 

“I must say,” Louis started. “I hadn’t recognized you if you hadn’t told me. I _was_ indeed quite drunk and my memory has not completely survived that night to be honest. But I told my friend Zayn the same thing I just told you: You’re way too good looking to be in such place. And the way you move, is a shame that it’s only used for that purpose.” 

“What purpose would you consider it for then?” Harry teased, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip. 

Louis shrugged, tilting his head slightly toward the window. _Fuck_. He was not going to flirt with Harry. Not now. 

“Hm?” Harry hummed, desperately wanting Louis to answer. He loved flirting -- and he loved the attention. 

Harry remembered Louis, for sure. He was right there in the front with a few of his friends, male and female. Louis had the blue eyes, which stood out in the crowd, probably since the light somehow managed to hit his face _just_ right. He went pretty-decently clothed, with a denim button down jacket, which, by the way, was not buttoned and the tank he had underneath was a bit revealing, per se, and he had his hair done up in the quiff. Damn. Harry remembered, for sure. 

Harry made sure that every time he moved, he swayed his body just right in his direction. Hell, he didn’t even know at first if he was here because his lady friends dragged him along, or if he was here for his own pleasure. Harry noticed Louis lick his lips, although probably subconsciously, and he took that as his sign to keep going. Harry meant to catch up with him after, but by that time, Louis was already vanished into the crowd. 

Louis just remembers being mesmerized by the tall man’s moves. He never did know his name. He didn’t want to show his friends how much he was _actually_ enjoying the show, so he ended up, basically, biting off most of his cuticles. His friends all were ready to leave after Harry’s strip, but Louis wanted to stay. But, his friends were his ride home, so he left, wondering what would happen if they met again. Louis didn’t recognize his face without the bright lights and the half-off shirt, though. So, he figured what they would be doing if they met again is exactly what’s happening now. 

“Louis?” Harry asked, cautiously. Louis shot his head over to look at Harry again, after clearly dozing off into his memory. 

“ ‘m sorry?” 

Harry chuckled. 

“What purpose would you consider it for then?” 

“Don’t tease me, Harry,” Louis said, eyebrows raised, arms crossed over his chest. At this point, they were both done with their coffee. Louis did have a bit of his cupcake left, though. 

“Maybe I do want to tease you though,” Harry winked again. 

God, someone was a bit flirtatious. 

Louis swallowed thickly. Harry swiped his finger across the frosting left on Louis’ cupcake and put his finger to his own lips before making eye contact with Louis and licking it off. 

“Fuck you,” Louis muttered, shifting in his seat. He grabbed his bag and his laptop before he stood up. Harry just looked up at him, afraid he did something a bit too much. “So? Are you coming or what?” Louis asked. Harry quickly grabbed his phone, shoved it in his back pocket, and stood up almost instantaneously. 

“Well, I will be coming," Harry chuckled at his own pun, mid-sentence, "but will you be?” 

Louis just turned his head back to look at Harry before throwing him a wink, this time. He got it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying (and failing) to write 100 fics in 100 days! Let me know if you have requests! xo


End file.
